


Kiss under a Full Moon

by LexSnape



Series: Kissing List [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fenrry, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack, prompt list
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Harry mira la luna llena, mientras espera a que Fenrir regrese a casa.[Kissing list #32]





	Kiss under a Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Solo un poco de amor -?- No les subo las otras cosas bc no las tengo pues... La secuela de “Hey, tú” está en beteo, así que no me maten porfaplz. 
> 
> Dejo otro de los besos que tengo guardaditos. 
> 
> Kissing List #32

 

Harry se mantiene quieto ahí donde fue dejado. La luna llena ilumina el claro y, a pesar de que es una calurosa noche de verano, se mantiene envuelto en el montón de pieles donde duerme. Un poco más allá, del otro lado del fuego, un chico rubio lo imita, pero ninguno de los dos se dirige la palabra. No pueden a pesar de que son manada, porque el instinto de ambos los obliga a mantenerse envueltos en el olor de su pareja, y totalmente atentos al momento de que vuelvan a ellos, de cualquier ruido que les indique que están de vuelta en el claro.

 

Harry se remueve un poco, y sus ojos de forma absurda e inevitable van hacia la luna.

 

Su cuerpo tiembla con ansias de unirse a los demás. Quiere ser mordido por su pareja durante la luna llena, no soporta quedarse atrás, pero sabe que tiene que conformarse con haber sido reclamado y marcado por el alfa de la manada.

 

No le molesta dar a luz a los cachorros de Fenrir, por el contrario, solo puede pensar que es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo mágico. Ama con locura al viejo lobo, y llevar a sus hijos... a los hijos de ambos, a la esperanza de la manada... a su propia familia, sólo puede llenarlo de emoción y amor, pero necesita sentirse útil y sabe que es imposible al menos hasta que los cachorros nazcan.

 

Sus manos acarician su muy redondo estómago y varios pequeños cuerpos se mueven dentro de él. No sabe cuántos son, pero sospecha que serán tres al menos. Quiere una niña... pero sabe que será feliz hasta la locura incluso si son todos chicos.

 

Un aullido rompe el silencio del bosque y sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa involuntaria cuando siente que grandes lobos irrumpen en el claro, Fenrir con la presa más grande en su hocico.

 

El imponente lobo negro deja su presa frente a Harry, luego se inclina y desgarra el cadaver con garras y dientes. La imagen no es agradable, pero cuando el lobo arranca el hígado del enorme venado y se lo ofrece, Harry extiende sus manos para tomarlo con su boca llenándose de saliva. Ni siquiera lo piensa, está acostumbrado a ello, así que lo muerde y el sabor metálico de la sangre cubriendo la mejor parte de la caza es solamente algo que hace que disfrute más de su cena.

 

Fenrir lo observa comer por un par de segundos antes de empezar con su propia comida, y es después de eso que los demás lobos de la manada y el chico humano empiezan con su propia comida. Comen en absoluto silencio, disfrutando de la carne fresca, y cuando terminan Fenrir se acerca a Harry.

 

El adolescente deja que el lobo lo limpie con su lengua, y cuando ya no hay más sangre sobre él, Harry toma al lobo por las orejas y tira de él colocando sus labios en el hocico del animal. El lobo saca su lengua y lame de manera entusiasta sus labios. Harry siente su corazón latir desbocado mientras besa al lobo, pero el animal se separa de él y se acuesta en el suelo. Harry sabe lo que quiere decir, es momento de dormir, pueden continuar con eso cuando Fenrir vuelva a ser humano. Hacerlo con el lobo sería demasiado para el muy embarazado cuerpo de Harry, así que simplemente se resigna y se acurruca al costado del lobo.

 

Por la mañana Harry exigirá un premio por haber sido tan buen chico durante esa luna llena.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Lindo? ¿Fenrry merece mas amor? Amo a ese hombre lo juro, Fenrir mi amorsh *lluvia de amor* Dejen un comentario si les gusto, dejen un comentario si quieren mas besos, y dejen comentario si quieren mas Fenrry~   
> Gracias de corazón por leer, me hace feliz saber qué hay personas que disfrutan de lo que hago *corazón corazón*  
> Besos~


End file.
